1. Field of the Invention
This writing explains a method to solve the problems in generating a Multi User Conversational Voice Log or (MVL). In this document, the term speech recognition shall be used to denote conversion of spoken words to text. The term voice recognition will be used to denote identifying a person from the person's voice. Otherwise, however, the term voice shall be used to denote the actual sound a person makes when speaking or an accurate recording of that sound, unless another meaning is clear from the context. There are many problems and sub problems that need to be solved in order to create a MVL. These include:    Real-time speech recognition and capture of many people    Distinguishing each person in a group individually    Creating the individual voice log    Integration of each person's voice log into a combined MVL    Organization of the many voice logs in the proper order    Acceptable accuracy to make the log useful    Making the text log easily accessible or printable on request    Having a command set that can address the control of creating a MVL
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Problem
Consider a meeting with several people in a conference room. Typically, capturing the history of the meeting is handwritten notes or minutes being taken and converted into text by a human. This requires either a non-participant of the meeting to capture notes, or a person engaged in the meeting to be the note taker and provide output. In either case, it is a burden to some person. If multiple languages are needed, people with additional skills must be used.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide an effective way to create a textual representation of the discussion by multiple speakers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a Simultaneous Multi-User Real-time Speech Recognition System and text creator that is capable of being manufactured of high quality and at a low cost, and which is capable of providing a long and useful life with a minimum of maintenance. With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.